El final de Draco Malfoy
by Crysania M
Summary: Cuántas cosas han hecho estas manos... cuánta sangre han derramado... cuántos vestidos han desabrochado...


Ya es de día.

Nunca he necesitado de avisos ni despertadores para abrir los ojos. El amanecer me basta para salir de mi sueño. Sin demasiado ánimo, abandono el calor de las mantas y salgo de la cama. La habitación está vacía. No me sorprende que nadie me haya avisado para bajar. Estoy solo. Mejor. Más tranquilidad.

Las paredes del baño son demasiado blancas. No me gustan. Me despojo de mi ropa y la dejo tirada en el suelo, pero antes de meterme en la ducha me quedo mirando mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, que sólo me devuelve la imagen de mi rostro y mi torso.

Estoy pálido, casi más de lo normal. Seguramente he tenido pesadillas, como cada noche, aunque no las recuerde. Son mi castigo. Las merezco. No hay descanso en los sueños de aquellos que atormentaron el sueño ajeno.

Alzo las manos. Mis dedos son largos y delgados. En ellos resalta un anillo negro con una M engarzada. Creo que es la única parte de mi cuerpo que tiene algo de color. Cuántas cosas han hecho estas manos... cuánta sangre han derramado... cuántos vestidos han desabrochado...

En mi torso blanco aún quedan cicatrices. No creo que viva ninguno de los que me las causaron. Paso los dedos por ellas y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Hace meses que nadie me toca. No recuerdo ningún contacto suave en mi piel que no sea el mío propio. Mi cuerpo sólo conoce la lujuria y la violencia.

Mis cicatrices fueron razón de orgullo en un tiempo que ahora se me antoja muy lejano. Después aprendí que sólo son motivo de gloria las heridas que uno mismo infringe en otros. Sé lo que es el dolor. Pero sobre todo, sé lo que es provocarlo. He sonreído escuchando los gritos de muchas personas. En ocasiones desconocía sus nombres, aunque tampoco me importaban. La piedad nunca estuvo impresa en mí.

Mientras me observo en el espejo trato de sonreír, pero sólo esbozo una mueca torcida. Sé que mi sonrisa ha causado, a partes iguales, deseo y terror. Siempre supe sacar partido de ambos.

En alguna ocasión escuché que los ojos son en el espejo del alma. Quisiera saber qué se refleja en los ojos de aquellos que no tienen alma. Mis ojos son grises. No podrían ser de otro color. Fijar la vista en ellos es como ahogarse. He mirado a los ojos a personas que morían, y sé que esos no hallaron el descanso en la otra vida, pues fue mi mirada su última visión de este mundo.

Al fijar la vista en mi pelo, un estremecimiento sacude lo que queda de algo que alguna vez fue mi corazón. Su color rubio, cegador, delata la herencia familiar que corre por mis venas tan pura como mi propia sangre. Ignoro si mi familia me observa desde el lugar en que todos y cada uno de ellos se pudren y expían sus pecados. Sólo una cosa temo en el mundo, y es el juicio al que me enfrentaré el día que abandone este mundo. La mirada acusadora de mis antepasados y de los que me dieron la vida. Los dedos que me señalarán. Ni en la vida ni en la muerte me es ni me será concedido el descanso. Es lo justo.

Poco puedo ya sentir cuando pienso en tantas y tantas mujeres que gritaron mi nombre entre las sábanas mientras me tiraban del pelo, mientras hincaban sus uñas en mi espalda. Nunca traspasaron mis oídos esos susurros que clamaban por una noche más. Sólo, como limosna, presté mis caricias a aquellas que jugaron con la ilusión de ser mis dueñas durante unas horas. Nunca las llamé por su nombre. Nunca las amé. Amar fue un fruto que me estuvo prohibido. El pacto de la sangre vetó para mí este sentimiento. Lo supe y lo acepté. La ambición del poder absoluto no podía compararse a esa fugaz locura que las personas llaman amor.

Sin embargo, también yo amé. Cuando aún tenía alma, cuando aún era capaz de albergar en mí algo distinto al odio, amé.

No intenté jamás calmar ese deseo que, noche tras noche, corroía mis sueños, pues nada ni nadie podía alejarme de mi sed de gloria, pero mis acciones me delataron. Salvé a la mujer con cuya vida debía acabar.

Ahora soy un traidor. Los que moran en las tinieblas me repudiaron por este motivo. Por pensar siquiera en mezclar mi sangre, una sangre superior, escogida para la misión de la resurrección del orden final, con la sangre de una impura.

Aquella impura a la de igual modo amé y odié jamás supo de mi agonía. No. Siempre fui para ella un asesino. Y sí, lo soy. Pero por ella perdí todo cuanto tenía. Llevé a la muerte a los míos. Acabé con mi Señor. Puse fin a la sagrada misión. Yo provoqué el fin de la Guerra.

Hace ya tantos años de aquello...

Ya no somos niños. El horror ha dejado huellas imperecederas en todos nosotros. Ahora ella es feliz, o al menos eso cree. No sabe que me debe su vida. Su vida miserable, pues la debe a la persona que más odia. Hay entre nosotros un vínculo irrompible, el que se crea cuando una persona salva otra de morir. Si yo mismo hubiera acabado con su existencia impura, nosotros habríamos ganado la Guerra. Las tinieblas se cernirían sobre cada ser. Habría en mis manos más poder del que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Y estaría solo. Solo como ahora.

Todo el mundo ansía mi muerte. Me buscan. Sé que me buscan. Por traidor. Por asesino. Por amar.

El agua helada de la ducha se mezcla con mis lágrimas. Creo que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que lloro. Nadie me ve. No tengo porqué avergonzarme. Sin embargo lo hago. No merezco esta ilusión que yo creo que es mi vida. No la quiero. No la necesito.

Salgo de la ducha. No me seco. No me visto.

Bajo las escaleras, mojando el suelo. Da igual.

Recorro la casa donde me críe. Me sorprende que no me hayan buscado aquí. No es momento para pensar en eso. Un retrato de mis padres me observa desde una pared desconchada. No me miréis, por favor, no me miréis. Padre. Padre. Te odio. Tú me convertiste en lo que soy...

Salgo al exterior, desnudo. El frío corta mi piel. Avanzo unos pasos. A veces ralentizo mis pasos, a veces acelero. El frío casi no me deja pensar. Todavía me resbala por el cuerpo el agua helada de la ducha. Me clavo en las plantas de los pies algunas ramas. Quiero gritar y sacar de mí todo este dolor, pero prefiero no romper el silencio. Un grito silencioso desgarra mis entrañas.

Sigo andando. Hay un acantilado a unos metros. Ante mí se dibuja, como un espejismo, una imagen de mi infancia. Mis padres abrazados al pie del acantilado, contemplando el horizonte. Mentira, mentira, mentira. Tu no sabías amar.

Al final del acantilado las rocas, afiladas como puñales, son embestidas por el agua que se estrella contra ellas. Es como si el agua gritara mi nombre ofreciéndome piedad, redención.

La tentación es más fuerte que yo. Alzo un momento la vista al cielo, para constatar por última vez que sigo vivo, antes de arrojar mi cuerpo y mi vida maldita al vacío.

Mientras mi cuerpo se precipita por el acantilado, y antes de encontrarme con la justicia de las rocas, le dedico a ella mi último pensamiento. La única mujer que amé. La que me dio la vida. La que me la quitó.

Granger, te amo.

Granger, te odio.

Espero que os haya gustado... es como mi homenaje a Draco Malfoy, alguien que me encanta. Esto es algo que escribí imaginando su vida dentro de unos años, donde se supone que traicionó a su "gente" por amor, un amor muy peculiar, ya sabéis hacia quien. Sentí mucha pena escribiéndolo. Bueno, dejen reviews, aunque sea para decir que cómo se me ocurre suicidarlo... saludos!


End file.
